Golden Year
by dark88poet
Summary: Ginerva is tired of living in her brothers shadow
1. No More Hiding

**Disclaimer_: I do not own anything but my own words and plot. The characters belong to Mrs. Rowling. I will allow anyone to post my poetry and or music. As long as they im me and ask my permission first as well as give credit to me. Please do not think to steal them for they are copyrighted. _**

_**Please enjoy the story. **_

**_Reviews and constructive criticism are always welcomed_**.

Much has been assumed about me. My relationship with my family, the

friends I keep and what I aspire to be. No one cares to ask. But I do not fault

them for I have given them no reason to ask. Always mild and meek,

seemingly hiding in the shadows of my brother and his friends. No More

hiding.

_My sn is dark88poet. Im me if you have any questions, requests, suggestions, or you just wanna talk._


	2. The Dark Poet

September 1st: Hogwarts express

Heartless

They call me heartless

If that is so

What is this beating I feel in my chest?

Sometimes fast

Others slow

It's hypnotizing in a way

When I get angry

It speeds up with rage

When I am full of sorrow

It feels heavy like a wet stone

Therefore I assume

Heartless I am not

As I write this I realize it has come out as a poem reflective of me. Not that theirs

anything wrong with that. It just kind of hit to close to home for me.

Over the summer I have been called many things by many different people for all that I

have said. Changes have been made. Many good, others not so good. Its to late to change

them now. Not that I would.

Anyway, back to the poem, it wasn't supposed to come out like that, in poem

form. I was trying to write a song. Although that is probably what went wrong, I was

trying. I found that when it came to writing music an even poetry, its like wine, you have

to let it flow

Wow that was extremely bad in the pun area and I consider myself sort of an

expert in the sarcastic, slightly sardonic area of commentary. Never jokes, cause I always

have to end up explaining them and then they end kind f not funny.

As you may or may not have realized I have grown different as of late. Although I

don't consider myself weird I accept the fact that I'm different, in fact I revel in it. I want

to shout it out from the roof tops....

Alrighty then. To explain the changes I have gone through I would have to

explain why I went through. Its not really that complex though. I just got tired of who I

used to be, the tag along, the one people came to when they had nowhere else to turn.

As of now I have two friends. Colin and Luna. I know that's quite a small

amount, it can't even bee considered a group. We are a trio, a trinity, not to be confused

with the golden threesome, aka, the golden trio, aka the wholly trinity, aka the holy ones,

most commonly reffered to as know-it-all Granger, the boy who constantly refuses to die

potter, and my brother, icle ronnikens, who by the way seems to have inherited the

tagalong genes as well, although I had enough sense to move on. But what ever.

Back to my little group of friends. We are everything to each other. They got me through

some hard times, and I them. We are currently starting a band( no name, no lead

guitarist, o well)

My look this year has garnered some reactions, mostly shock and the random

faintings. Although for what reason I don't know. My outfits (today's at least) is mild in

comparesson to most.

Right now I'm wearing a short black pleated skirt

With a white tank top, on the front theirs a purple bunny,

(I cant stand pink, I abhor the color wih a passion anyone who confuses the two will die a

horrible death.) that says I know your hurting but I just cant seem to care.

Over the tank 'm wearing a leather jacket , I'm also wearing black platform boots and my

customary five rings, three on the left hand, two on the right

I really don't really see what the problem is, but tell that to the parentals, they went loco

over it, or may be it was the tattoo. It could be the peircings.

O' well I think I see colin and luna down the hall.

Later Dayz

Gin aka the darkpoet

Howdy

Hope you guys like th capter I mad it long to make up for my appsence, writers block.

I wanna thank my first reviewer Sincerity Inkwell, as well as the girl who imed me and helped me out of my writers block, sorry I cant remember your name but this one goes out o you.

On a more serious note I would like to remind all readers that my personal poems are copyrited and therefore it is illegal to us my work with out my permission, which I will happily grant if you only ask whether it be via iming me, my screen names dark88poet or emailing me at .

Also I invite all of you to view my blog at 

Umm please review, keep safe enjoy, the story and have a nice day/life


	3. A Conversation Between friends

Colin

Luna

Ginny

Ok what the hell are we the power rangers, Coin said while hugging me

Sorry Colin I was just excited to see you guys, and that came out totally wrong

Gin I'm gay

So am I Hun, sorry but your just not my type, you know with you having breasts and all

Luna said laughing

We found a compartment; hurry up before it gets stolen.

Once we were all settled in the questions started, so what have you been up to gin?

Nothing much col, just the usual fighting with the parents, it got so bad that I stayed with

Bill all of august.

Sorry gin, said Luna, ever the peacemaker

It's cool, I wrote like thirty songs. Staying with bill was the best summer vacation I ever

Had. He invited me back next summer

Wow That's cool especially about the songs, thirty in one month that's a lot.

Yeah well I had a lot of pent up issues to work out

But gin speaking of songs and the band we need a guitarist, preferably a male

Why Colin I'm shocked I knew you wanted a boyfriend but.....

Get your head out of the gutter

We need a male to round out our sound

And I know just where to find him

Hey you guy's thought I'd fit another one in today

Dark88Poet


	4. The propositon

The Proposition

_**The Library: 12:30 lunch time**_

Draco

Weasley

Now, Now, Now, **Draco**

I believe that it is common courtesy to at least refer to the person your having a

conversation with by their first name, I replied while taking the seat across from him

Well you see that's the difference between you and me

There's nothing common about me and please have a seat

Clever

Don't we both know it

Anyways, back to the conversation at hand

If we must

You have talent

Yes well I don't like to boast....

(Ha) Since when

Weasley I do believe you came here for a reason

Yes well as I was saying, their have been rumors

There are always rumors, he interrupted

Will you let me finish

If you must

(Arrogant bastard) As I was saying their have been rumors that you are quite talented

with the guitar as well as a decent writer

First off, I'm a damn good writer

I've been writing since before I came to Hogwarts

Second, why does that interest you?

I'm starting a band

YOU'RE starting a band, he said laughingly

Yes well when you're done laughing

You must admit he said

It's not everyday you hear of a weasley starting a band

What kind of music do you play?

Well It vary's from time to time, mostly dark, melancholy rock with some acoustics, well

if I knew how to play a guitar

A so that's where I come in

Yes

Meet me here after dinner

Bring your lyrics I want to see what I'm working with

So your in, I said surprised

For now **_Ginerva_**

(ugh)

And that was that

Well it was already written so I thought I'd post it


	5. Proposition Part 2

_Library: 6:30_

And so here I am once more,

Waiting for Draco

Alone

In a library

By Myself

And did I mention alone

No I do not feel absolutely pathetic

Not at all

_29 min Later_

"Nice of you to show up Malfoy" I said

Tisk Tisk Generva, What happened to that whole "first name" garbage you were

spewing? He asked

Well Malfoy, I save that for people I actually respect or at least for those who actually

show up on time, And by the way don't call me Generva. Its Ginny or Gin as I prefer

How sweet. Anyway you know us Malfoy's. Always fashionably late

He paused "actually, on second thought, you probably don't know"

You know what lets just get down to business

As you prefer


End file.
